The Ignored
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: They return. DUN DUN DUNNN! A Warbler, Niff, Klaine story with stupidness, ketchup and freshman throwing. R&R this, please! Title because this story was ignored for a long time


**Disclaimer- Got nothing.**

**A/N- FINALLY! I've finally typed and put this up! Yay for me.**

**Sorry, I've been caught up in school and Alphabet Zoo for the Misplaced and the Internet. Yeah… READ ON!**

**XxXxX**

It had been a peaceful week at Dalton Academy. No gavels had been thrown, nothing was set on fire and people didn't have to watch their backs in case they became the victim of a Nerf gun war. Life was good.

The Warblers sat in the meeting room, discussing in an orderly fashion. People that weren't Blaine were actually being dapper.

"And that is why, Kurt, we are not wearing the blazers you made. Because we aren't really going for the Broadway look, if you know what I mean," Wes says and Kurt grumpily shoved the bedazzled blazer into his satchel, Blaine trying to comfort him but looking quite relieved.

And just when everything was perfect, They returned.

"HELLO WARBLERS! WE ARE BACK!" Nick yelled as he and Jeff burst into the previously quiet room.

You see, Nick and Jeff had taken a road trip to see oversized things like the giant ketchup bottle and giraffes and what not. They went for a week. And now they are back.

The Warblers just sat, silent and looking at the two boys with wide eyes. That probably had to do with the fact they were wearing giant sombreros, fringed silver jackets, Hawaiian printed cotton shorts and socks and sandals. Kurt actually fainted.

While Blaine tried to get Kurt to awaken the Warblers continued to stare, directly at their sombreros. Everyone had decided before hand not to speak, but to instead freak them out by staring directly at the top of their heads.

"Why isn't there a marching band? I payed for one, put a deposit down and everything," Jeff says, his bravado slightly deflating.

"NEVER FEAR JEFFY, LET'S GIVE EVERYONE THEIR KETCHUPS!" Nick shouts and they pull from behind them a large sack, grabbing tomato sauce plastic bottles out of it and chucking them at Warblers.

One knocked Trent in the head; another opened and squirted all in Blaine's hair. Wes was using his gavel as a bat to avoid getting knocked out and David and Thad hid under the desk, heads poking out to continue the stare at the boy's sombreros.

"Okay, I think that's everybody. Now that we have made ourselves welcome and known we're just going to go sit on that couch and make out while Blaine attempts to get that sauce out of his hair. Dude, it's not gonna happen," Nick says and they walk to the only unattended couch in the room, sit down and proceed to do just that. Well, you couldn't say it was unattended; they pushed two of the youngest Warblers off and onto the floor.

"No PDA," Wes shouts but he might as well have been talking to two overly affectionate cushions.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! They are practically swallowing each other whole over there and you're not pulling THEM apart! But NO, you went ahead and did just that tome and Kurt!" Blaine yells, "ARE YOU FOR REAL?! THEY ARE FEELING EACH OTHER UP!"

"They might hurt us…" Thad said.

"It's no use, Wessy and Blainey. Why not we just get a new video to upload on Facebook?" David said and went over to the boys, staring at their sombreros. He pulled out his iPhone without looking away from them and began to record.

He just sat there, staring for ages and ages until finally even Nick and Jeff were uncomfortable.

"Nicky, we're getting watched," Jeff whispered to his boyfriend.

"And recorded. Now stop making out and go on another road trip," David ordered and the boys happily oblige, skipping out of the room.

"But we have exams tomorrow-"Wes began to say.

"Hush!" David interrupted, "Let them go. Hopefully they'll be gone for a long time."

"Why?" a younger Warbler asked.

"Must I bring Alice out?" Wes warned angrily.

"Who's Alice?" another new Warbler asked.

"WHERE HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN?!" Wes yelled and the boys instantly shut up, looking at their Fearless Leader, as he regularly calls himself, with scared expressions.

"Stop scaring the goldfish, Wessy," David said and sat back down, taking a seat on Wes's lap.

"But even the new kid that just transferred from some public school so he can come puke Klainebows all over here knows who Alice is, Davey!" Wes whined.

"I transferred a month ago. All you talk about is Alice. I don't even know you girlfriend's name," Kurt said, having just woken up.

"It's Mia but at least you know Alice," Wes says and begins to stroke his gavel.

"WE'RE BACK!"

**A/N- You've made it to the end, congrats. Now go review! It's free! :D**


End file.
